Non-Core Rules
''Return to Rules main page '' This section covers advanced game play rules found in the Adventurers Companion but not in the base game. Further rules introduced by individual expansions are covered in the expansions section. Rules surrounding customizable dungeons and actors (heroes, bosses, minions, overlords), as well as solo and co-operative options are covered in their own sections Locks Picking Locks Locks can be found on furniture that can be bashed to open the lock In later campaigns or in custom adventures, lock picking is a third way to open a door (as opposed to Bash or removing wards). Lock picking works in a similar way to breaking wards. The difference is that the model uses an ability, lockpicking or master locksmith being the main options instead of a spell. When the lock value is reduced to 0 the door is opened. and the normal rules found in Doors and Furniture applies. Locks also may contain a trap, see below for how traps work. Lock FAQ Q: Can I use lock picking in the original campaign? A: Values are not given, however it seems practical for a lock value to be based off the die/armour value of the item. Eriochromes Method: The best suggestion I have seen for this to take the Door or Lock strength and divide it by 2 and round down to find the picking number (2,3=1; 4,5=2). Bookkeepers Method: Take the Door or Lock strength and minus 2 (to a minimum of 1) (2/2 = 1; 3/3 = 4; 4/4 = 2; 5/5 = 3) Based event cards and having the Halfling racial feat have a purpose after gaining master locksmith Traps Dungeons are dangerous places, often deliberately so. Traps are one of the more subtle weapons in the arsenal of a devious Overlord. Door and Lock Traps If it can have a lock on it it can be trapped. Doors Chests and furniture with hidden compartments can all be trapped. Until a player attempts to pick a lock, it is unknown (to the players at least) if the lock is trapped. The if the lock is trapped. the effects take place immediately and the players turn immediately ends even if they avoid the effects of the trap. Floor Traps Floor tiles can be trapped, for each actual trap placed on the board a blank trap is also placed. only when a player steps on the square is it revealed if it is a trap or just a loose tile. If a map trap is triggered that players turn ends immediately even if the effects are avoided. Overlord minions and bosses never set off traps as they know where they are. Disarming Traps (page 65 AC) = the rules for disarming traps are found with the abilities as only a player with the disarm traps skill can disarm a trap. Before a trap is triggered (or checked for) if a player attempted to disarm a trap by using the disarm trap ability adjacent to the tile or lock. Roll a D6 on a 1 check for the trap as normal. if their is a trap it is triggered, on any other result if there was a trap it has been disarmed - remove the token in the case of a floor trap, but do not reveal if it actually was a trap or not. Trap FAQ Q: Does bashing a lock trigger a lock trap. A: YES: Bookkeepers justificaiton page 65 indicates it does, while page 29 indicates only if you lock pick. For the purposes of making pick the lock a viable alternative to brute force page 65 should take preference Category:Rules